1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and semiconductor devices including a threshold voltage control region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices are showing a tendency to become highly integrated. As MOS transistors included in semiconductor devices are being downscaled, performance of the MOS transistors may be degraded due to leakage current.